power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Power Cards
The Power Cards are magical cards the Megaforce Rangers use to access a variety of powers. With the aid of special Power Cards, the teens are able to control the earth’s elements to use in their defence. Each card holds a different power. Once the card is placed in the Morpher, it will activate the effect of the card. Main Types Morph The phrase "Invoke the Power!" initiates the Morph to Ranger form. * "Red" card enables the fusion between Troy and Alata to become Megaforce Red. * "Pink" card enables the fusion between Emma and Eri to become Megaforce Pink. * "Black" card enables the fusion between Jake and Agri to become Megaforce Black. * "Yellow" card enables the fusion between Gia and Moune to become Megaforce Yellow. * "Blue" card enables the fusion between Noah and Hyde to become Megaforce Blue. * "Green" card enables Magis to initiate the transformation into Megaforce Green. Summon The phrase "Summon (weapon)!" enables the weapon to appear. * "Dragon Sword" card summons Dragon Sword. * "Phoenix Shot" card summons Phoenix Shot. * "Snake Axe" card summons Snake Axe. * "Tiger Claw" card summons Tiger Claw. * "Shark Bowgun" card summons Shark Bowgun. * "Headder Blaster" card summons Headder Blaster. Gosei Dynamic The phrase "Gosei Dynamic!" enables the Rangers to use the Gosei Dynamic card to perform special attacks. * "Red Dynamic" card enables Red Dynamic attack. * "Pink Dynamic" card enables Pink Dynamic attack. * "Black Dynamic" card enables Black Dynamic attack. * "Yellow Dynamic" card enables Yellow Dynamic attack. * "Blue Dynamic" card enables Blue Dynamic attack. * "Green Dynamic" card enables Green Dynamic attack. Card Fusions Some cards are capable of temporarily fusing with other cards to become larger Card Fusions, which are capable of performing even stronger attacks. * "Blaze-Sky Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Red Dynamic" and "Pink Dynamic" cards and enables the Blaze-Sky Dynamic attack. * "Blaze-Land Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Red Dynamic" and "Black Dynamic" cards and enables the Blaze-Land Dynamic attack. * "Blaze-Storm Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Red Dynamic" and "Yellow Dynamic" cards and enables the Blaze-Storm Dynamic attack. * "Blaze-Sea Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Red Dynamic" and "Blue Dynamic" cards and enables the Blaze-Sea Dynamic attack. * "Sky-Land Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Pink Dynamic" and "Black Dynamic" cards and enables the Sky-Land Dynamic attack. * "Sky-Storm Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Pink Dynamic" and "Yellow Dynamic" cards and enables the Sky-Storm Dynamic attack. * "Sky-Sea Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Pink Dynamic" and "Blue Dynamic" cards and enables the Sky-Sea Dynamic attack. * "Land-Storm Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Black Dynamic" and "Yellow Dynamic" cards and enables the Land-Storm Dynamic attack. * "Land-Sea Dynamic" is the fusion of the "Black Dynamic" and "Blue Dynamic" cards and enables the Land-Sea Dynamic attack. Blaze Power Cards These cards are reserved exclusively for Troy and use fire-based attacks. *"Burnbaptism" submerges nearby targets in fire. *"Blazinate" creates fireballs that can be controlled and home in on enemy targets. *"Heatsorb" absorbs nearby fires and cools down the area. Sky Power Cards These cards are reserved exclusively for Emma and use wind-based attacks. * "Invisibreeze" turns the user into a whirlwind to move without being detected. * "Winddrive" allows the user to bring another object or person to them with a whirlwind. * "Twistornado" summons a tornado to be used for offensive purposes. Land Power Cards These cards are reserved exclusively for Jake and use earth-based attacks. * "Rockrush" causes the ground to move beneath the user's feet, enabling them to move at high speeds. * "Vinetrap" summons giant vines from the earth to ensnare and trap targets. * "Reflequartz" creates a wall of magical quartz that reflected beam attacks. Storm Power Cards These cards are reserved exclusively for Gia and use lightning-based attacks. * "Comprethunder" summons a small storm cloud that launches lightning bolts at targets. * "Electroshock" fires bolts of lightning to shock enemies. * "Strikelightning" electrocutes the ground and sends shocks across the ground at targets. Sea Power Cards These cards are reserved exclusively for Noah and use water-based attacks. * "Presshower" summons several jets of burning water from the ground that home in on targets. * "Defenstream" summons a wall of water to block attacks. * "Waterlens" clears any interference to the user's vision, interstellar or otherwise. Magic Power Cards These cards are reserved exclusively for Magis and use magic-based attacks. * "Camoumirage" allows the user to perfectly disguise themselves as anyone they know the face of. * "Chronomagi" slows down time around the user, enabling them to appear faster in comparison. * "Shinebullet" fires a blast of rainbow-coloured magic at targets. Zord The phrase '''"Summon (Zord)!" '''summons the Zord's Headder. * "Dragon Headder" card summons the Dragon Headder. * "Phoenix Headder" card summons the Phoenix Headder. * "Snake Headder" card summons the Snake Headder. * "Tiger Headder" card summons the Tiger Headder. * "Shark Headder" card summons the Shark Headder. * "Dolphin Headder" card summons the Dolphin Headder. * "Sea Brothers" card summons the Manta Ray, Hammerhead and Sawshark Headders. * "Land Brothers" card summons the Tyrannosaurus, Beetle and Rhino Headders. * "Storm Brothers" card summons the Triceratops, Gazelle and Eagle Headders. * "Sky Brothers" card summons the Hawk, Pteranodon and Crow Headders. * "Blaze Brothers" card summons the Ibex, Komodo and Ant Headders. Category:Power Rangers: Megaforce